The Captured
by ThatChristianGirl
Summary: When the Dark Nebula comes out of the ashes, it is up to Bree and the SSS to save their members who are disappearing one by one. The group faces many trials but in the end, will they save their friends or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-SSS Operation**

**(Bree POV)**

I was walking up to my DJ station to start playing music for a battle. I sit down in my chair and hook up my Ipod and turn on a random song. That song is 'What Can I Say' by Shealeigh.

"_What can I say? What can I say? When all you do is, push me away. What can I say, to you, when it all comes down to it. Seems with every word we say, we're slowly fading away,"_

I look at the crowd, they seem to ignore the music and focus on the battle. I scoff, "This is suppose to show them something,"

"Codename Cheeko, they are back," Christian, AKA Shrek, says to me. I sigh.

"Codename Shrek, what do you mean by 'they'?" I ask through our earpiece.

"Codename Shrek, WHAT DO YOU MEAN, CHRSTIAN!" Hyouma AKA Aires, yells.

"Codename Aires, I mean the Dark Nebula, they are back with bad intentions," Christian replies.

"Codename Shrek, how do you know?" I ask.

"Codename Cheeko, I ran into..._him_..." Christian replies, me knowing who _he _is, we tend not to mention his name when Hyouma is around.

"Codename Shrek, who do you mean by _him_?" Hyouma asks. I then realized that songs were going through and the song now is 'Go! Fighting Action Power!' by Area 11.

"_GO! GO! BRAVO! GO! GO! BRAVO! A normal guy with a normal life, I have no specialty, mediocrity! Transformation by a mystic life, the power in me is shining bright! I BELIEVE!"_

"Codename Aries, you know, his name starts with R..." I reply.

"Codename Cheeko, Oh..." Hyouma replies. Hyouma seemed pretty upset, "Codename Shrek, what did he say?"

"Codename Aires, he said that they are recking havoc again, and are returning to their regular intentions, and they are after you," I froze, they are after Hyouma, but for what. There hasn't been a reply from Hyouma, he must be in shock.

"Codename Shrek, w-why?" Hyouma asks in shock.

"Codename Aries, I dunno, that is all he told me, he refused to tell me anymore than that," Christian replies.

"Codename Cheeko, you still there?" Hyouma asks me. I shake my head to snap myself out of my shock.

"Codename Aries, yes. I was just shocked about what Shrek told us, that is never good," I reply. I realize then that the battle is over, I look at the battle and I close my eyes.

"Codename Cheeko, I will be fine, as long as they don't find me. Which, I highly doubt they will," Hyouma replies.

"Codename Shrek and Aires, I have to go, people will be flooding the studio soon, so, I will have to be on my way. Operation was a fail, nobody seemed to gain anything from the music yet. We will try again another day," I tell them and start packing up fast. By the time the people start flooding out, I am already out and blending in the streets with the 101 people in front and behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-The Mission**

**(Christian POV)**

I am running down the street, running as far away from Reiji as I possibly can. I have to get back to HQ and tell the others, well, I already told Bree and Hyouma about it. I must report back to the rest of the recon group. I bump into someone in the street, I look up after we fall and I see Kyoya in front of me. "Watch where your going," he mumbles harshly.

"You too, Kyoya," I mumble back and get up starting to head back to HQ. Then I feel a hand grab my arm, I look back and see Kyoya again.

"What do you think _your _doing?" Kyoya asks. I glare at Kyoya, I scoff.

"I have important information to tell my group," I tell him coldly, I wriggle out of his grip and run, seeing Reiji coming for me again. Kyoya just muttered something and walked the opposite way. I run into an alleyway and breath in and out slowly.

"Codename Shrek to HQ, I repeat, codename Shrek to HQ," I mumble into the earpiece.

"HQ Ginger speaking, what is going on, Christian?" Ginger asks back.

"Codename Shrek to Ginger, let's just say that the Dark Nebula is returning, and not with good intentions..." I reply out of breath.

"Ginger to Codename Shrek, what are their intentions?" Ginger asks.

"Codename Shrek to Ginger, lets just say they are after Codename Aires," I say to her still in daze.

"Ginger to Codename Shrek, why would they be after Hyouma?" Ginger asks me.

"Codename Shrek to Ginger, I dunno...Reiji only told me that much, he refused to tell me anymore. I ran into Kyoya and now I am in an alleyway," I mumble.

"Ginger to Codename Shrek, let us have Bree call in all of SSS and we will talk about how we will keep Hyouma protected so they do not get a hold of him," Ginger says.

"Codename Shrek to Ginger, alright then...I am heading to HQ now," I say and head on my way to HQ.


End file.
